


Soft rays on your skin

by DaniDubskia



Series: Fluffvember 2020 [21]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffvember 2020, Fruit, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Sunrises, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniDubskia/pseuds/DaniDubskia
Summary: Watching the sun rise/set
Relationships: Gordon Katsumoto/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Series: Fluffvember 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992121
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Soft rays on your skin

Thomas tossed and turned in his bed. It was 3 am and he has been having a spot of insomnia for the past few days. He had a rough case and it really got to him. He was debating on taking some trazodone but before he could make a decision his phone showed a notification from Gordon.

***********************************************  
\-----------------------Thomas's phone-----------------------

 _Gordie_ 😘: _Can't sleep?_

_Me: how'd you know_

_Gordie_ 😘: _You told me that you were having trouble sleeping yesterday._

_Me:oh yeah_

_Gordie_ 😘: _I can't sleep either so meet me at my house._

_Me: right now?_

_Gordie_ 😘: _Yes right now._

_Me:omw_

_Gordie_ 😘: _And bring your swim trunks._  
***********************************************

Thomas put some clothes on and unplugged his phone from his charger.He then quickly rifled through his wardrobe looking for his swim trunk and then put them in a bag. He then made his way downstairs and grabbed his keys and a small mysterious box from the counter. Slowly he quietly opened the gates and started the car so Higgins wouldn't know he was gone.

He made his way to Gordon's house and parked near the place. He got out of the car and saw that the living room lights were on. He knocked on the door. Gordon came out dressed in his usual casual attire holding a picnic basket.

"Hi honey" Gordon said as he wrapped his arms around Thomas's neck.

Thomas rested his arms on Gordon's waist and they shared a kiss.

"Can't sleep either?"

"Hhmm"

Before they made their way to the ferrari Gordon asked for the keys. Thomas gave it to him and they both got in.

"So where are we going?"

"That's a surprise"

They drove for 30 minutes in the dark. When they reached their destination Thomas found out that Gordon just drove them to Sandy Beach.

They got their stuff and while on the way to a deserted patch of land Thomas said

"A beach date at 3:30 am? Not gonna lie it's pretty low on the romance scale"

Gordon just rolled his eyes and replied

"I wanna show you something but you gotta be patient"

Thomas was curious about the surprise and was about to ask him about it until he put the basket down and pulled out a blanket. He sat down and pat the blanket next to him signaling him to sit down. Thomas took a seat and then Gordon proceeded to take out a container of cut fruit, 2 wine glasses wrapped in bubblewrap, 2 forks,a bottle of wine, and 2 small tea candles.

He set it up and opened the container of fruit and wine glasses. He then pooped open the wine and served it up in the glasses.

Thomas smiled at what his boyfriend was doing and kissed him on the head. He took a piece of fruit and popped it in his mouth and then they began their conversation.

Afew hours have gone by and the bottle was half empty. They were joking about the chatastrophy that was Thomas chasing his ex Hannah on a truck.

"So what is the surprise?"

Gordon checked his watch and smiled. He slowly turned Thomas's head and said 

"Countdown from 60-1,go"

And Thomas did   
_55,54,53,52,51_  
And he only figured it out on the count of 10  
_10,9,8,7-_  
And before he could say what he wanted to say he saw abit of sunlight peeking across the waters.

"Surprise" Gordon said as he slung an arm around Thomas

It was the most beautiful sunrise he's everseen. He was mezmerised by the way the oranges and yellows mingled, dancing in the long expanse of blue sky. It was beautiful but Gordon was only interested in 1 sight. He looked at Thomas, bathed in sunlight his brown skin looked golden and practically shone. He never thought he could see something so beautiful.

"Gordie-" he was at a loss for words he turned his head to look at him"this is beautiful"

Gordon wasn't paying attention though, he was lost in the way the sunrays hit Thomas's eyes. His brown pupils lit up making them look like honey.

Thomas cupped Gordon's cheek and pressed a kiss to his forehead in an attempt to get his attention.

"Y-yeah that' why I wanted to take you here, the sunrises are amazing"

Thomas chuckled and pulled something out of his pocket. His face turned a bright red at what he was thinking of doing. Before Gordon could react Thomas was talking

"I know this is cheesy but I think you're beautiful and not only that you're brave, kind, and you have an amazing sense of humor. I-" Thomas started laughing out of embarrassment his blush growing redder "-jeez I know I should've asked afew days ago and heck I even have a script but heck it, Gordon I love you so much and I would be the happiest man in the world if you would agree to marry me". Thomas opened the box showing that there were 2 gold bands in it.

Gordon was at a loss for words. He was trying to process the words comming out of Thomas's mouth until all he could say is one thing.

"Yes"

Thomas was elated and kissed Gordon, slipping the ring onto his finger and letting Gordon put his on.

"Now I'm your dumb son of a bitch forever"

Gordon laughed at that and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"So what do you wanna do now fiance?"

Thomas thought about it for awhile and said

"Let's go for a dip, we are at a beach"

Gordon agreed and stripped down to his swimming suit.

"Hey no fair" Thomas said as he took off his jorts to change into his swim trunks

"All is fair in love" Gordon said as he ran off into the water.

Thomas quickly tore off his shirt and joined his fiance in the water.

**Author's Note:**

> Out of all of the fics I've done this is probably my favorite


End file.
